The Days of Organization 13  Roxas's Story
by J.D. Cox
Summary: Roxas the 13th member of Organization 13. Who is he? Why did they choose him to join? And why does Axel make him feel like that?  I own nothing but the idea...forgot to put that in the story, so here it is


Organization 13, an organization of nobodies who are all working towards one thing. Kingdom Hearts. The members are: Number 1 – Xemnas, Number 2 – Xigbar, Number 3 – Xaldin, Number 4 – Vexen, Number 5 – Lexaeus, Number 6 – Zexion, Number 7 – Saïx, Number 8 – Axel, Number 9 – Demyx, Number 10 – Luxord, Number 11 – Marluxia, Number 12 – Larxene, and me, Number 13 – Roxas.

My first day as a member of Organization 13 was you know, like the first day of school; excited to go but dreading it as well because you are nervous that people won't like or they will make fun of you.

Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, wasted no time and sent me off on a mission to collect hearts from the heartless without much explanation of what I was going to do. I was sent off with a member so that they could show me the ropes and what I was supposed to do.

One day I was assigned to go on a mission with Number 8, Axel, and I guess this is when I began to fall for him.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I walked down the cold corridors of headquarters to the mission departure room, I guess you would call it that. As I walked I tried to keep myself from falling asleep, if I got assigned to Zexion again, he would probably end up scolding me for keeping him from finishing the mission on time. I don't know what I do exactly to make him do that, I'll just work extra hard today so I don't get scolded again – I hate that.

As I entered the mission departure room, I looked around for Zexion. I let out the breath that I had unconsciously held as I did not see him in the room, but I guess he could just be late – no I don't think that Zexion would be one to be late for a mission. I walked across the room to Xemnas to receive my mission for today.

"Good morning, Roxas," Xemnas said, seemingly uninterested, as he looked up at my approach.

I didn't say anything, as usual. I don't know why I don't talk, but whenever I try to I just can't seem to make any noise, its like I have forgotten how to speak.

"Axel!" Xemnas said, after a moment. He waved over a guy with long red hair that spiked a little on the top in long spikes. "I'm sending you out with Roxas here to track down and destroy the Scarlet Tangos and Guardians that have appeared in Twilight Town."

"Yes sir," Axel said with a bored attitude. "Come on, kiddo, lets go! By the way I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said as we walked to the portal that we use to travel between worlds. I just looked at him with a confused look, seeming to say 'got what memorized?'

"Do you not talk or something?" Axel said as we walked through the portal.

When we reached Twilight Town, I shook my head in response to his question. "Is that a no to the talking? You've got to talk or you won't make any friends."

"F-fr-friends?" I asked, stuttering out the word.

Axel looked at me, seeming to be shocked but happy about the fact that I said something, even if it was as simple as one word. "There we go! Yeah, you know, friends. People you hang out with and do stuff together with."

We continued to talk throughout the mission. When we fought the Scarlet Tangos and Guardians, Axel showed me some pointers about how to defeat the Heartless more effectively and quicker. Axel didn't scold me about anything; he seemed to enjoy himself when he fought.

"Ungh!" I flew back as the Guardian's attack landed into my stomach. When I landed, my head hit the cobble-stone ground; as I started to get up, my head began to spin, and I fell back to the ground, coughing up blood.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled, as he saw me hit the ground again. He ran over to me as fast as he could manage – I mean it is pretty hard to get over to someone when you are in the middle of a fight. "Fire!" Axel shouted as the Scarlet Tangos around him burst in to flames and were destroyed. Within seconds he destroyed the last Guardian.

"Roxas, are you ok? Roxas answer me!" He said as he ran to my side.

"A-ax-axel, why, why are you so blurry?"

"Shit, Roxas, how hard did you hit your head? Here drink this," he said as he sat me up and handed me a bottle of green liquid. As I took the bottle from him, I don't know why but he looked kind of, ah what is that word, I think its cute.

I sat there distracted from what I was supposed to be doing as I stared into Axel's bright green eyes.

"Roxas? You there?" Axel said waving his hand in front of my face. Remembering what he told me to do I drank the liquid and instantly felt better.

"So how are you feeling now?" Axel asked as he sat back.

"Better than before, I guess," I said trying to sound uninterested, but obviously failing.

"Well of course you feel better, that was a potion. It heals you," he said leaning in a little.

I don't know what came over me but when he leaned in, I couldn't help myself, I kissed him. I thought he would pull away, but to my surprise he didn't. In fact, he actually kissed back very aggressively.

As we kissed he pushed me backwards towards the ground. As we lay there kissing we heard the clock tower toll 7. At this Axel pulled away, sitting up.

"Well I guess we have to go now. But before we do I have one more thing that I want to show you," Axel said standing up.

I didn't trust myself to speak right at the moment so I settled for a nod, and followed Axel through the winding streets of Twilight Town to the Train Station. He bought some sea salt ice cream and we headed up the steps to the terrace. When we got up there he handed me a sea salt ice cream and sat down on the ledge.

"Well come on, sit down. Your ice cream is going to melt if you don't eat it soon."

I sat down and looked out at Twilight Town as the sun set over the city, bathing it in a golden glow.

"Wow," was all I could say as I sat there looking at the view.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Axel said looking towards me.

"Yeah, it i-" I said, as Axel leaned in and kissed me lightly. As I kissed him back I dropped my ice cream and embraced him. He must have too, because he didn't have it in his hands as his arms embraced me gently.


End file.
